fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Anna (アンナ) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series; she appears somewhere in every primary entry except for Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is a red-headed young woman and is commonly seen in a trademark pose with her index finger rested at her face and wearing a sly smile. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese versions of Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates and by Karen Strassman in the international versions of Awakening and Fates. Profile Anna is traditionally a non-playable character who appears throughout various Fire Emblem games as a guide, cameo, prompt for suspending map data, or merchant in one of the Secret Shops. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, guiding the player in the creation of the Avatar. Anna appears in dialogue as an NPC in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Shin Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. In all of those games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. Anna and Jake are in fact engaged in Genealogy of the Holy War. Awakening For the first time in the series, Anna is playable, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Curiously, Awakening reveals that there can be more than one Anna. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. At the end of the chapter, Anna explains that the other Anna is one of her many sisters, all of which look uncannily the same. The existence of multiple Annas also explains the variety of jobs run by Anna in the same game, including acting as an Outrealm guide and a traveling merchant. As a merchant, she is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. As a Trickster, she is fixated on making money and is always looking for a new way to earn more. Her birthday is June 11 and she has the most private savings in the army. In EXPonential Growth, the Anna who serves as a guide for the chapter speaks with a fake French accent. The Merchant version of Anna appears as a boss in Apotheosis. During Harvest Scramble, while speaking to Tiki, Anna reveals that her family keeps a detailed log of everything they've each experienced, made from letters that they've each written about their journey. From a young age, each Anna is required to read the log in order to acquire all the information and knowledge contained. Fates Like Awakening, Anna appears in as the gatekeeper for the Dragon's Gate for the Xenologues of Fates. In her Xenologue, Anna is caught by Lloyd and Llewelyn, hoping to utilize her "sneakiness" in their pirate crew. As fate would have it, the Avatar and Felicia/Jakob arrive near the pirate's base after hearing rumors of them causing problems for local villagers. Eventually the Avatar and their army dispatch the bandits and rescues Anna. Hearing that they are of royalty, Anna pledges her services as payment for her rescue. Consequent playthroughs of the Xenologue revolve around another Anna being caught. The Avatar rescues them and she thanks them for the rescue. Her supports with the Avatar show that she is initially upset that all her sisters share the same name and wonders why her parents gave it to them. However, it is later revealed that her parents gave each Anna a different pronunciation so that when they called for one, that one would respond back rather then all of them. Another non-playable Anna is situated outside the Dragon's Gate. She has the most side jobs in the army. Anna's birthday is June 10 in Fates. Personality While not a single individual, all versions of Anna have shown similar traits amongst each other. As merchants by trade, they are always found wherever deals are made and always carry the highest quality goods to make money. All Annas are aware that their sisters and cousins highly resemble each other and have the same name, but they seem to be able to distinguish each other with little trouble. The two playable Anna's in Awakening and Fates are shown having a little more willingness to use slightly shady tactics to sell their goods. However, they will only go so far for a profit and even regrets using those tactics. For any Avatar who marries her, they quickly find out that her love of money trumps her love of them, but she still shows that she loves them nonetheless. In Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -1 | 0 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Male) Other Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Female) *Morgan (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Anna is essentially a utility unit, possessing Trickster class. When compared to Gaius, her closest counterpart, Anna trails behind Gaius in several stats, though she has better defensive stat growths over him and a modest magic growth, making her a decent Trickster healer. Her main quirk is that she has an incredible amount of Luck growth, on top of a decent speed and skill growths to make her a tricky unit to hit. Her resistance is also quite high making her good for countering mage units. These traits usually make her more durable and more well suited for the Trickster class. It is recommended to give her Levin Swords to build off of her decent magic stat, though other swords work well with her decent strength cap and growth rate. She starts off with the Thief set of skills so she can pick locks right away and have a decent movement range with Movement +1. Anna has the ability to slide into the Assassin class once she reaches level 10 and is a good option for Anna to be an offensive unit. She will lose a huge amount of her resistance, though this will get reallocated, with some of her Magic loss, into her other stats making her faster and stronger. She can grab her only offensive skill, Lethality, in this class and Pass to help her swarm or escape swarms herself. Reclassing Anna's two reclassing sets are the Archer and Mage lines. As a Mage and Sage, Anna is lacking the magical potency of Miriel and Ricken but is a bit sturdier and much harder to hit. Same going with the Dark Knight classes aside from Magic and Luck, Anna's caps are similar to Ricken in all other stats. Anna can grab Focus for good solo attacks, Slow Burn to slowly build her dodging and accuracy, and Lifetaker for regeneration. Magic +2 can be good as well for some extra healing potency and Levin Sword damage if needed initially, but best left off once she builds up some decent stats. The Archer class may seem tempting, but Virion has higher strength, skill, and speed growths, allowing him to hit harder and faster. Aside from some of the skills offered in that class, Anna really plays best in her other classes. The Bow Knight's Bowbreaker is great for her to use when equipped with a sword since she'll have no options to counterattack unless she is wielding her Levin Sword and the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 is decent to help Anna hit enemies and Bowfaire is useful if Anna becomes an Assassin. As a Boss All Difficulties *''Forged +8 Mt and 20 Hit Fire Emblem Fates Xenologue 10: Anna on the Run |-|As an NPC= Bow - D |Item=Iron Bow Concoction Arms Scroll }} |-|Playable= Bow - C |Item=Arms Scroll }} *Note: Starting stats as an NPC will scale based off chapter progression. Growth Rates Class: |35% |40% |60% |40% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |35% |35% |70% |35% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |45% |40% |55% |45% |55% |80% |20% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | -2 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} *'Marriage Class': Anna can receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Anna functions similarly to her Awakening version. Compared to Niles, she trails behind him in most stats with only her Magic and Luck stats having incredibly high growths in all of her classes. This can make things slightly problematic as she is physically frail and has middling strength, leaving her ability as an offensive unit initially in question. However, with time put into her, she can provide solid reliability and utility, especially since her entire class set revolves around utility, rather than offensive presence. She benefits greatly off of the Shining Bow which works off of her Magic growths and since Anna does not learn attacking skills in any of her classes, the penalty for using it is not a factor. One of Anna's best features is her Personal Skill, Make a Killing, which gives her a chance to obtain a random amount of gold whenever she kills an enemy. She is a great money generator and can help alleviate the need to grind Challenge maps or the Ghostly Gold maps as much for money, especially for Conquest where the latter is the only outside-of-chapter method of obtaining gold. Her base class is the Outlaw which she starts off with Locktouch and Movement +1 readily available. Both of which increases her utility to spread out your units to pick locks in multiple areas and do so quickly. Depending on the chapter in which she is recruited, she may not be entirely necessary for this purpose, but the option still remains if a Locktouch unit is needed. Her promotions are the Adventurer and Bow Knight class. Adventurer is probably the best of her promotions to capitalize on her high magic growths, allowing her to be a great mobile healer and certainly fulfills the role of Adventurer healer better than Niles. She learns Lucky Seven to boost her Hit and Avoid during the first seven turns of a map and Pass to allow her to escape enemy swarming tactics. Bow Knight takes the path of a more offensive Anna. She now gains access to swords and can utilize Levin Swords very effectively and are a great option for Anna to have when dealing with Weapon Triangle match ups. She learns Rally Skill for some more utility and Shurikenbreaker which allows her to deal with Ninja and Maid units more effectively. Secondary and Tertiary Class Anna's Secondary class is the Apothecary class. The Apothecary provides more utility for Anna. In its promotions, Anna learns many great utility skills and most importantly, in the Merchant Class, she learns Profiteer, which allows her to acquire even more money for the first few turns of a map. Given her strong luck, it is almost guaranteed that she obtain Gold Bars fairly often and can be either kept for selling or expended to boost Anna's offense when using Spendthrift. Mechanist provides most notably Replicate which allows Anna to replicate her self and potentially obtain twice the amount of gold per turn using her Personal Skill. Anna's Tertiary class is the Troubadour class. Troubador allows Anna to be a full magic support. With promotion, Anna learns skills that primarily increase her potential as a supporting unit, the least notable being Tomebreaker which is of little use to Anna due to her high Resistance base and growth rendering Tomebreaker typically useless for her. Live to Serve is a decent skill for Anna should you choose to keep her in a support staffing role. With another promotion option of Strategist, her only inherit magic wielding class barring DLC, granting her Inspiration serves a similar role boosting her potential as a supporting unit. Rally Resistance provides more utility for her, once again, as a supporting unit. Marriage Classes Anna's biggest need is skills to boost her damage, especially attacking skills since the Avatar is her only marriage partner and is the only way for her to acquire attacking skills without using online features. Other classes such as Archer and Oni Savage provides good additional offensive skills to her pool. High Luck activated skills are also great for her so classes such as the Shrine Maiden and Mercenary classes can provide those to her. Other than that, any sort of skill that can either boost her durability, provide good health regen, or provides more utility are well worth obtaining for her. Quotes ''Awakening'' :Anna/Awakening Quotes Fates :Anna/Fates Quotes Possible Endings Awakening Anna - Secret Seller (秘密の行商人 Himitsu no Kōshōnin lit. Traveling Merchant of Secrets) : With nary a word, Anna left the others and returned to her free-spirited merchant life. She was later sighted across the continent, haggling with suppliers and beating down the cost of goods. ; Anna and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Anna, above all else. Fates ; Anna - Secretive Merchant : Anna returned to merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down to the next generation. ; Anna and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. ; Anna and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Anna appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Although Anna does not make a direct appearance, a store clerk that works for Hee Ho Mart bears her likeness, including her trademark pose. She plays a small role in side stories during the course of the game and is only ever referred to as "Salesclerk." Eventually, the empty checkout station becomes manned by a second Anna dressed in a dark purple and black version of the HHM uniform and a Black Frost mask. (Black Frost is a derivative of Jack Frost, the in-game mascot of Hee Ho Mart as well as the mascot of Atlus, who developed the game.) She is only visible to Mirage Masters and sells rarer and more expensive items. She also appears in the Idolaspheres to offer sidequests in which she requests the party harvest a specific material from a specific enemy and return the collected items to her for a reward. The Black Frost Anna also speaks like Jack Frost/Black Frost, commonly using Jack Frost's catchphrase "Hee ho!" as well as ending her sentences with "ho." Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Anna is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Anna is the Latin derivative of the Hebrew name Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia *Anna has appeared in more Fire Emblem games than any other character, appearing in all but one entry in the main series. Fire Emblem Gaiden is the only game in which Anna does not appear. *An unnamed character, visually identical to Anna, runs the secret shop and the game suspension feature in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, complete with her trademark pose. *In Awakening, after playing for at least an hour, Anna will appear in the bottom screen of the save menu, saying "Don't forget to take breaks!" *As a boss, Anna has higher stats than any character from any Fire Emblem game. *Anna shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Olivia, Hana and Mozu. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Severa. *Anna was voted as the 13th most popular female on Nintendo's Awakening poll. **For Fates, Anna was voted as the 31st most popular female on Nintendo's official poll. Gallery es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters